The present invention disclosed herein relates to dual-mode pixels including emissive device and reflective device, and dual-mode displays using the dual-mode pixels, and more particularly, to dual-mode pixels including emissive device and reflective device which have more improved color reproducibility, and dual-mode displays using the dual-mode pixels.
Typical display techniques may be broadly classified as a transmissive display, an emissive display, and a reflective display. A typical example of the transmissive display may be a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD). Since TFT-LCDs have excellent picture quality, the TFT-LCDs are used in TVs, monitors, and mobile phones, and currently lead the display market. However, TFT-LCDs may have high power consumption and may not be flexible.
Typical examples of the emissive display may be an organic light-emitting display (OLED) and a plasma display panel (PDP). Since a pixel itself may emit light in the emissive display, the emissive display may have a fast response speed and a high contrast ratio, and may have better color reproducibility than LCDs. Also, since ultra-thin OLEDs may be manufactured, OLEDs are used in a flexible display or a transparent display.
The reflective display may include an electrophoretic display, an electrowetting display, a photonic crystal display, and a microelectromechanical system. The reflective display may be operated by reflecting external light such as sunlight and lighting. Therefore, the reflective display may generate a clearer picture as the surroundings become brighter, and since it is operated by the external light, its power consumption may be low. However, the reflective display may have poorer picture quality than the transmissive display and the emissive display.
The transmissive display and the emissive display may have clear picture quality indoors or in dark places. However, the transmissive display and the emissive display may have poor visibility outdoors or in bright places. Therefore, research has been conducted on displays which may provide clear images both indoors and outdoors, and may have low energy consumption.